fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow and Ash/Script
Part 1: Echoing Dreams Before Battle * Gunnthrá: Oh, Kiran... Soon, we will meet. I am overjoyed... I have something important to tell you first, though. There is a ceremony in Nifl called the Rite of Frost... It is so powerful that it can extinguish even the flames of Múspell. The last to perform the ritual was my mother, in her fight against Surtr. She lost her life that day... Thanks to that, I am sure that Surtr thinks he is untouchable. That is simply not true. Instead, I believe it was a ploy of my mother's, designed to throw Surtr off his guard. She conducted the rite without the necessary artifacts, you see... But I have one of them with me. It is called the Snjársteinn. And the other, well... It is in your hands already. It is the divine weapon, Breidablik. Your weapon holds a very special power—it can control the worlds. When we meet, I will entrust the stone to you. And with it, you will be able to guide us. It will expose to us the path to the true Rite of Frost and grant us the power we need to defeat Surtr. (Scene transition) * Anna: Losing Laegjarn in battle has thrown the enemy into total disarray. This kind of chance does not come often. It's time to move! After Battle * Alfonse: Princess Fjorm, how much longer till we reach the sanctuary and meet your sister, Princess Gunnthrá? * Fjorm: I would say that it will take us about three more days to reach the sanctuary at Snjárhof. * Anna: All right. We need to hurry and break through the enemy's lines, and then head west. The princess is waiting! Part 2: Blade of the Mage Knight Before Battle * Reinhardt: I am Reinhardt of Friege, the mage knight. Lest you think my talents are limited to magic, let me demonstrate to you my skill with a blade. Part 3: Indomitable Spirits Before Battle * Leif: "I'll grow stronger. I swear it!" These were my words, and they formed a promise. Let's go! * Nanna: Of course, Lord Leif. Part 4: Book and Blade Before Battle * Olwen: Now, you will face my brother and me. I will test my magic, and he his blade. Part 5: Snow and Ash Before Battle * Fjorm: We've made it to Snjárhof. We'll find my sister in— Are those Múspell soldiers? * Anna: Yes! But how? Our scouts should have been tracking every move they made! They couldn't have gotten ahead of us... So how did they beat us here? * Fjorm: We need to make sure my sister is safe! * Alfonse: Wait, Princess! With the soldiers, that's— * Fjorm: No! How did he... * Surtr: Well, well, well... The pack of stray pups has arrived! It has been some time since our last meeting, whelps. * Fjorm: What are you doing here, Surtr? * Surtr: To think that you'd defeat Laegjarn and Laevatein both... That trickster Loki has told me everything. I wasn't inclined to trust her, but... It does seem to be true. Death is too good for those useless fools. * Surtr: Your sister? You mean this hunk of roasted meat? * Gunnthrá: Fjo...rm... * Fjorm: Gunnthrá! * Surtr: So much pain I've inflicted on her! Still, she refuses to divulge anything. Tell me! What are you planning? Perhaps she hopes to shield her little sister from my wrath. Writhing in the dirt, yet still a princess... * Fjorm: Hang on, Gunnthrá! We— * Surtr: You fool! Why do you suppose she yet lives? It was for this moment! * Gunnthrá: Aaaaaaagh! * Surtr: And there it is. Before your very eyes, she succumbs to the flames... * Fjorm: Gunnthrá! * Gunnthrá: Fjorm... Do not...waste time...worrying about me. You must...live. Live! And seek happiness! ... * Fjorm: Oh, Gunnthrá... * Surtr: Dead already? How dull. I thought she'd put up more of a fight. I'm not even close to satisfied... Your mother had a lot more spark, wouldn't you say? * Fjorm: Surtr! Grragh! Ah... Aah... * Surtr: Ha-hah! Listen to that! I can hear you fraying... What vexes you more? Is it my strength, or your weakness? Let your rage consume you. Burn with the fires of hate. It will become fuel for my flames—all of it! After Battle * Fjorm: How could you? Answer me, Surtr! How could you do such a thing to my sister? * Surtr: Ha-ha-hah! * Anna: Princess Fjorm—there is no time to argue with him. We can't defeat Surtr yet! You said this yourself... We must escape before we fall into his trap! Hurry! * Gunnthrá: My dear... My dear Summoner... * Anna: Princess? * Gunnthrá: On my name... Gunnthrá, Nifl's child... Stone, to its vessel... * Surtr: You live? * Gunnthrá: With my body... With my soul... * Fjorm: Oh, my sister... Her final act... * Gunnthrá: It is done. My role is at an end... Your divine weapon... I have entrusted the power to you, Summoner... Go now. Follow the light... I am so glad that we were able to meet at last... ... * Fjorm: Gunnthrá... * Surtr: So she held off death...for a while. To what purpose? Could it be that you are the one, Summoner? Fascinating. Their hopes rest with you. I will have to make sure you burn next! * Anna: Let's get out of here. NOW! (Scene transition) * Anna: Have we got everyone? No one's hurt, are they? * Sharena: We're all right! I'm with Alfonse, Princess Fjorm, and Summoner... C-commander! General Laegjarn has escaped! * Fjorm: It's my fault... I was supposed to be watching her, but...I lost my composure... I bring you nothing but misfortune. How can I— * Anna: There's nothing for it now. It is done. We need to turn our attention to our next move. * Sharena: The divine weapon... It's shining! * Fjorm: My sister used the last of her strength to entrust us with this... If we follow the light, it will lead us to the Rite of Frost. That is the power that will defeat Surtr...once and for all. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts